As Tears Fall
by TheTabbyKitteh
Summary: Maria can't stop thinking of the six year old she destroyed many years ago. Now Maria hates her life, and most of all the beast she has become. She hates it so much that she decides to take matters into her own perfectly manicured hands. Set after Breaking Dawn. One-Shot.


**Fire and Ice**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight Stephenie Myer does. Also if you remember in Breaking Dawn a member of the Volturi said that there were real werewolves called the children of the moon, this story is a bought the last remaining one and its death. Note; you must know basic Spanish for this like Hola, adios, and things like Hasta Lavista and Hasta Luego. And this also contains ****some**** religion in it so sorry if I offend you somehow.**

"_It's over Maria you've made your decision, and now we __**will**__ kill you._

Jane of the Volturi exclaimed to me in a disgusted childlike voice. I then waltzed over beside her and whispered in her ear.

"_I don't care I am a monster and today you are helping me out." _

Just then Alec her twin brother raced over to me at such a high speed that even I being a werewolf and all could not see him well. Alec then grabbed me and tore me apart and I then sat alone in a blank world a place of nothingness. I was no longer a savage werewolf I was nobody now and my life before today had proved that I was nothing but a savage.

Many years ago, I was walking down the streets of Mexico City or La Ciud de Mexico; when I had seen this young girl sitting alone in the shadows. It had been the night of the full moon, and if I had known what she had been I would have never said Hola to her. But, back then I didn't believe the so called "foolishness" of mythical beings like Vampires, Werewolves, and our closest cousins; shape shifters. As soon as I had walked over to the girl, I shook her hand and motioned for her to come with me. She shook her head and said that it was too late and she had to go home badly. I begged her to come and she finally did, but as the sun continued to go down her eyes began to look more and more solemn like. It was only when the full moon finally rose, that the small 5'4 Brunette with the blue eyes and small nose went crazy and bit me. It stung so much it actually felt like I was burning alive. A few days later another thing came up my body began to freeze and I became numb. Later on I awoke and the numbness went away. By then it was night.

That night I realized I was "tired" so I lied down, but when I had awaked, I was laying write next to a dead female girl. She had dark hair and glasses her name was Amber for her nametag said so. The tag also said that the girl was only six, and that she went to Milwaukee Elementary school in Los Estados Unidos or the United states. And that she was on a field trip as she lived in Texas. I began to feel horrible, when I had realized that I had destroyed this beautiful girl who had a life before I took it. I then brought myself to pick up her remains and I somehow turned into a fantastic white wolf. And then I grudgingly began to bury the girl. Afterwards, I gave her a small well deserved funeral and I cried for I knew I would kill others; and not even know it. I acknowledged then that I was a savage and I monster and I deserved to die. In fact I wanted to die so much that when a year passed, and the Volturi came to kill me; I gave no fight. Unlike many other Werewolves before me I hated myself; in fact I had even turned my own self into the Volturi. Sure it may have seemed stupid, but to me it was a way for me to be doing a kind deed for people everywhere.

A year after I had been turned I set out for Italy where the Volturi lived. As soon as I arrived I boldly went into the sewers where they lived and knocked on their door. I knew write away that they would know what I was from my yellow eyes and tan body and I was not afraid. In fact I was hoping that they would kill me write on the spot. I waited and soon a Vampire, a male with milky eyes opened the door and spoke.

"Hello, my name is Aro….wait a minute you're a Werewolf nothing but a savage get out of here NOW!"

He yelled to me before slamming the door or trying to at least for a stopped it and spoke again.

"_Wait Aro you do NOT understand I am not like the others I came here because I want to die. And who better than to ask than the Volturi, I hear you hunt us and I am the last one left. I wish to die because I can not control myself and I wish to be able to again. I'm ready Aro kill me now."_

Just then the guard came out with Jane in the front interrupting Aro. Jane then spoke angelic words, words that brought good tastes in my mouth that only meant one thing a stop to my uncontrollable madness. "Aro kill her and kill her now rid the world of her kind's madness.

"_It's over Maria you've made your decision, and now we __**will**__ kill you."_

Jane of the Volturi exclaimed to me in a disgusted childlike voice. I then waltzed over write beside her and whispered in her ear.

"_I don't care I am a monster and today you are helping me out."_

Just then Alec her twin brother raced over to me at such a high speed that even I being a werewolf and all could not see him well. Alec then grabbed me and tore me apart and I lay alone in a blank world a place of nothingness. I was no longer a savage werewolf I was nobody now and my life before today had proved that I was a savage.

Wait a minute I thought to myself this can't be true I did a good deed I should be in paradise. It was then that a clear and noble voice spoke to me and said.

"_You are in Paradise, Maria Alicia Santos for you did the write thing, I am proud of you."_

And then write before my eyes a sea of green and blue appeared and my friends and family came out to meet me. I said hello to all of them and they explained my life to me and all of them smiled at the end after hearing the sacrifice I made for everyone. And, it was then that I finally felt in control, peaceful, and free at last.


End file.
